Suru
by Maikki
Summary: Edward ei koskaan muuttanut Bellaa, vaan antoi tämän elää vanhaksi. Nyt Bella on kokonaan poissa


**Nimi:** Suru**  
Kirjoittaja:** Maikki**  
Genre:** one-shot, pieni angst, deathfici**  
Ikäraja:** PG**  
Pairing:** Edward/Bella**  
Summary:** Edward ei koskaan muuttanut Bellaa, vaan antoi tämän elää vanhaksi. Nyt Bella on kokonaan poissa**  
Warning:** Henkilön kuolema. Ei spoilaa mitään kirjoista**  
Disclaimer:** Minä en omista hahmoja tai mitään muutakaan.

**Suru**

Silmäsi ovat kiinni. En saanut katsoa niitä viimeistä kertaa. Hiuksesi ovat harmaantuneet ja vartalosi kuihtunut, mutta silmäsi eivät ole muuttuneet. Tiedän sen, koska olin usein katsellut sinua ikkunan takaa, kun istuit yksin olohuoneessasi ja luit vanhoja klassikoita, joista et koskaan luopunut, vaikka vanhenit vuosi vuodelta.

Kasvosi ovat vanhuksen kasvot, täynnä ryppyjä ja pieniä arpia, jotka kertovat elämästäsi, mutta kaikki eivät niitä huomaa. Ne ovat haalistuneet ihosi väriseksi, ainoastaan tarkka näköinen voi ne huomata. Mutta siltikin, kaikkien ryppyjen, arpien ja harmaiden hiuksien alta voin vielä erottaa tytön jota rakastin ja tulen aina rakastamaan, päivieni loppuun saakka.

Muistot sinusta valtaavat mieleni ja hetkessä elän läpi elämäni onnellisemman ajan, jossa sinä olit mukana. Muistoissani sinä naurat ja naurusi täyttää koko pääni.

Minä kuitenkin kärsin. Olen kärsinyt kaikki nämä vuodet, kun sinä vanhenit ja itse pysyin ikuisesti 17-vuotiaana. Aina välillä olen miettinyt, miten olisi käynyt, jos olisin antanut sinulle periksi itsepäisyytesi tai olisin antanut itsekkyyteni voittaa ja muuttanut sinut, kuten pyysit.

En seisoisi tässä, etkä sinä makaisi avonaisessa arkussa edessäni, valkoinen puku päällä kuihtuneena. Olisin onnellinen yhdessä kanssasi, mutta minä en valinnut sitä tietä. Silloin olin ollut onnellinen ja niin olit sinäkin.

Suljen silmäni ja kuvittelen arkussa makaavan vanhuksen tilalle, sinut sellaisenaan, jona haluan sinut aina muistaa. Ruskeat hiuksesi vapaina, silmissäsi haltioitunut katse, huulillasi pieni hymyn väre, se tyttö kuului minulle, vaikkakin vain vähän aikaa.

Jättämisen muisto saa tuskan riipaisemaan sisintäni. Valehtelin sinulle, ja sinä uskoit valheeni. Paremmin ei olisi voinut mennä, mutta silti kasvojesi ilme, kun tajusit, etten laskenut leikkiä, sattuu vieläkin. Minulla oli syyni käytökseeni, enkä koskaan suoranaisesti katunut sitä. Sinä pääsit minusta yli, vaikka itse en koskaan sitä tehnyt. Olit aina mielessäni ja ajatuksissani, joten en tullut koskaan jatkaneeksi elämääni. Pysäytin sen täysin, eikä minulla ole vieläkään syytä jatkaa elämääni, nyt kun sinä olet lopullisesti poissa.

Kosketan hellästi kasvojasi kylmällä kädelläni, enkä tunne ollenkaan sitä lämpöä, mikä sinusta elävänä huokui. Elämä on kaikonnut sinusta täysin. Olet kylmä kuin kivi. Sipaisen poskeasi, haluaisin avata silmäsi nähdäkseni ne viimeisen kerran, mutta se herättäisi pahennusta. Tälläkin hetkellä ihmisten mielet kuhisevat.

He miettivät kuka minä olen ja miksi olen tullut. Olenko sinun lapsenlapsesi vai lapsenlapsenlapsi vaiko todella kaukainen serkku? Sanon äänettömät hyvästit sinulle ja laulan pätkän kehtolauluasi, jonka jälkeen siirryn istumaan takariviin perheeni seuraan. He ovat kaikki huolissaan minusta, eritoten Alice, joka tietää mitä todella merkitsit minulle.

Vieras nainen kiipeää puhujan korokkeelle, ottaa esiin paperilapun ja alkaa puhua .

"Isabella Swan oli yhteisömme tukipilari ja jäämme varmasti kaikki kaipaamaan häntä", naisen ääni meinaa murtua jo ensimmäisessä lauseessa. Blokkaan mielestäni hänen ajatuksensa, koska en halua tietää kuinka paljon hän rakasti sinua. Nainen jatkaa puhumista syvän henkäyksen jälkeen. "Hän ajatteli muiden parasta, oli asia mikä hyvänsä."

Juuri sinun tapaistasi olla epäitsekäs elämäsi loppuun saakka. Hymähdän hieman ja Alice katsoo minua oudosti, ja kysyy ajatuksissaan mikä minulla on. En vastaa mitään hänelle ja torjun hänen ajatuksensa poissa päästäni. Hetki aikaa itselleni.

"Eikä hän koskaan vaatinut itselleen mitään. Hän ei koskaan suuttunut kenellekään, vaikka hänen kaunis kukkapenkkinsä olisi tuhrittu. Hän hoiti niitä aina iloisin mielin, enkä tainnut nähdä häntä kertaakaan alakuloisena", nainen jatkaa jälleen puhumista, mutta kuuntelen enää vain puolella korvalla. "Isabellalla oli aina aikaa muille, vielä kuolinvuoteellaankin. Minä valvoin öisin hänen untaan ja säikähdin pahemman kerran, kun Isabella puhui vahvalla äänellä, aina päivisin hän oli liian heikko puhumaan, mutta unessa kaikki oli toisin. Hän sanoi ainoastaan yhden sanan, jonka jälkeen hänen kasvoilleen syttyi onnellinen hymy."

Nainen niiskaisee kuuluvasti ja pyyhkii silmäkulmaansa.

"En ole koskaan nähnyt hänen kasvoillaan yhtä onnellista hymyä, ja tuon hymyn takia uskon hänen saaneen leponsa jo tuona yönä, vaikka hän vielä eli pari päivää sen jälkeen", nainen keskeytti puheensa niiskahtaakseen vielä kerran. "Hän kuoli nukkuessaan, kuten oli halunnut."

Nainen valehtelee hieman. Hän ei aina valvonut sinun untasi, vaan nukahti välillä. Minä valvoin untasi ja olin luonasi, kun päästit viimeisen henkäyksesi, etkä sinä nukkuessasi kuollut. Sinä heräsit keskellä yötä ja näit minut vuoteesi vierellä, jossa olin päivystänyt joka yö, kun hoitajasi oli nukahtanut. Hymy nousi kasvoillesi tunnistaessasi minut.

"Edward", kuiskasi hauraalla äänelläsi.

"Niin, kulta", polvistuin sänkysi viereen ja hipaisin hiuksiasi.

"Suutele minua."

Minä suutelin sinua vielä kerran kylmillä huulillani, ja vedin henkäyksen huumaavaa tuoksuasi sisuksiini, ennen kuin suljit silmäsi viimeisen kerran ja hiivuit pois. Olisin voinut muuttaa sinut, mutta mielestäni sinä ansaitsit viimeisen leposi. En halunnut sinulle ikuisuuden kirousta.

Palaan takaisin nykyhetkeen hengähtäen raskaasti. Ihmiset nyyhkivät ympärilläni, hoitajan puheen ansiosta. Minäkin haluaisin itkeä tai edes huutaa, mutta en pysty kumpaakaan, en ainakaan täällä.

Haluan yhtäkkiä pois koko huoneesta. Oloni on ahdistava ja haluan rynnätä ulos. Alice katsoo minua huolestuneena, tiedän hänenkin surevan, melkein yhtä vahvasti kuin minäkin, mutta hänellä on Jasper, minulla ei ole enää ketään, mutta siitä saan syyttää itseäni. Minä jätin syyni elää.

Sinä olit elämäni. Minä suojelin sinua loppuun saakka. Se oli tehtäväni ja oikeuteni.

"Isabella kertoi minulle kerran, ettei hän koskaan mennyt naimisiin ja eli onnellisena sen päätöksen kanssa", hoitajan puhe kantautuu jälleen korvaani. "Mikä ei kuitenkaan tarkoita, ettei hän olisi ollut koskaan rakastanut ketään tai lakannut rakastamasta. Viimeisinä öinään hän kuiski rakkauden tunnustuksia Edwardille, kuka hän sitten lieneekään. Nuoruuden rakastettu kenties, joka menehtyi traagisesti? Minä toivon, että Isabella viimein pääsee hänen luokseen ja saa arvoisensa kohtelun rajan tuolla puolen. Kiitos."

Hoitaja lopettaa puheensa ja minua alkaa ahdistaa entistä enemmän. Naisen puhe saa minut käsittämään jotain. Olen viivytellyt väistämätöntä jos tarpeeksi pitkää. Olisin voinut jo päästä luoksesi, jos tosissani olisin halunnut. Ilman kaiken tämän kestämistä.

Alice katsoo minua surullisen näköisenä, mutta nyökkää sitten hyväksyvän oloisesti. Hän on tietänyt tämän päivän tulevan, ja hyväksyy päätökseni. Se on tuskallista, mutta en voi pyytää perhettäni tuhoamaan itseäni. Jopa Jamesin tappaminen oli heille raskasta, enkä voisi vaatia sitä heiltä. Oman veljen tai pojan tappaminen on jotain mitä en toivo kenenkään koskaan tekevän.

Ryntään ulos kappelista, en halua sanoa jäähyväisiä, kun vihdoin olen päätökseni tehnyt, enkä halua heidän estävän lähtöäni, koska sen he tekisivät.

Ulos päästyäni pyrähdän juoksuun katsomatta edes mihin olen menossa. Suljen silmäni ja annan jaloilleni vallan.

Pysähdyn ja katson ympärilleni. Niitty, meidän niittymme, joka on pysynyt muuttumattomana kaikki nämä vuodet. Aika ei ole sitä kuluttanut, eikä ihmiskäsi iskenyt, ehkä se on sinun ansiotasi, koska olet puolustanut näitä metsiä elämäsi ajan. Pakopaikkamme on varmaan ollut sinun pakopaikkasi kaikki nämä vuodet, kun et ole enää kestänyt yksinäisyyttäsi tai muiden onnellisuutta. Olet varmaan tullut tänne odottamaan minua, jos joskus palaisin. Se olisi ollut tapaistasi.

En tajua miksi olen tullut tänne, missä muistot ovat vahvimmillaan ja missä kaikki tuntui tapahtuneen eilispäivänä.

Tuska riipaisee sisintäni jälleen ja saa minut huutamaan. Minun on pakko purkaa turhautumiseni ulos. Huutoni säikäyttää pikkulinnut, jotka vielä hetki sitten lauloivat ja olen varma, että myös perheeni kuuli sen.

On aika, tiedän, sekä tunnen sen . Kaikki on sanottu, eikä minulla ole enää mitään tehtävää. Jätän niityn nopeasti. Muistikuvat sinusta risteilevät ajatuksissani, enkä edes yritä hillitä niitä. Monta vuotta olen blokannut ne, etteivät ne olisi tiellä, mutta nyt on niiden aika päästä vapaaksi.

Me saamme pian taas olla yhdessä. Ajatus saa oudon tunteen vellomaan sisälläni. Tunteen, jota en ole tuntenut vuosikausiin. Onni velloo sisälläni. Hymyilen taas muistaessani sinut nauramassa nuorena, en ole tehnyt niin pitkään aikaan. Liian tuskallista, mutta nyt kaikki on taas kunnossa. Minä tulen luoksesi.

* * *

Ja vihdoin pimeys valtasi maailmani.


End file.
